Bolt 2 (2017)
Bolt 2 is a 2017 computer-animated film by Admir H and co-producer Robert Rice family film comedy film and a sequel to the 2008 Bolt. Based on Bolt comic book series created by the Jim Davis. It is totally unbeliveble story .it is a crazy story and we are great liers becuse bolt 2 can not release we only making you fool in sharjeel khan oppinion Characters and Cast Returing castlt the Superdog: The main protagonist of the film. she and Lucy a *all the things done by sharjeel khan night New creation animals These are a new cast of characters. This features reptile characters *Kirsten Dunst as Lucy Dunst the Dog/Lucy the Superdoggy: Bolt's girlfriend. she and Bolt kissed each other on the lips as they been married in New York City front of Bolt's Ark. *Don Hahn as Milo the Cat: Mittens' boyfriend she and Mittens kissed each other on the lips as they been married in New York City front of Bolt's Ark. *Elisa Gabrielli as May the Hamster: Rhino's auntfriend she and Rhino love each other on the lips as they been married in New York City front of Bolt's Ark. *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion: The main protagonist of the film. *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo *David Schwimmer as Melman the Giraffe *Tim Rice as Harchi the Hyena: The brawn of the trio, he is given the physical jobs. He normally acts as the driving force behind the makeshift cart that he along with his friends chase Oscar or the chickens with. In the event of them taking a collective tumble, it’s he who catches everyone so they avoid the ravine. Sometimes he can also show stupidity. *Seth Green as Barriga the Spinosaurus: Red-eyed albino Spinosaurus that thinks of Buck as his arch enemy due to the weasel taking his tooth when he was caught in his mouth. Later he was defeated by Momma and apparently fell to his death off a cliff. It was later revealed he managed to survive, noted when Buck heard a sudden roar. His appearance was similar to that of a two legged crocodile. *50 Cent as Dylan the Brachiosaurus: There are some Brachiosaur like creatures in sauropod that was used by the herd to slide down and escape the ankylosaurus. *Seth MacFarlane as Freddy the Triceratops: There appear to be two adult triceratops along with a mother and baby. *Dee Bradley Baker as Mike the Kentrosaurus: There were a few Kentrosaurs featured in the film and its head appeared in a bird-like manner (With Mistake as a Plateosaurus.) *Jim Carrey as Malcolm the Pachycephalosaurus: When the herd goes through the Dinosaur World there appear to be Pachycephalosaurus. Soundtrack #I Like to Move It: Perfomed by Sacha Baron Cohen and Cee Lo Green ft with Jamie Foxx #Africa: Performed by Toto #Firework: Performed by Katy Perry #We R Who We R: Performed by Kesha #Turn Me On: Performed by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj #Everytime We Touch: Performed by Cascada. Bolt and Lucy love song. #Runaway Baby: Preformed by Bruno Mars #22: Peformed by Taylor Swift #Wonderland: Peformed by Natalia Kills #All The Things She Said: Performed by Tatu #I Hate Everything About You: Performed by Three Days Graces Song Jake #A Thousand years: Performed by Christina Perri #What does the fox say: performed by Ylvis Videos Bolt (VG) (2008) - XBOX 360, PS, PS3, Wii, DS, PC Bolt Movie Interview - Chris Williams & Byron Howard Category:Bolt films